Spinning machines for synthetic yarns or threads are driven today at very high thread running speeds of more than 3,000 meters per minute, thereby causing a very high level of noise which can be most disturbing to those persons who must work around these machines. These noises arise especially from the winding devices which have a large number of mechanically moving parts. The noise factor is especially evident when the mechanically moving parts stand in engagement with one another, as is the case for example when using a roller drive for the winding or when applying a contact roller to measure the surface velocity of the bobbin package as it is being wound.
It is not possible to adopt a total soundproof lining or encasement of the machine because such a complete enclosure would seriously hinder the operating accessibility of the machine and it would become impossible to visually monitor the machine during operation. Furthermore, problems of overheating arise due to stagnant heated air if noise is isolated by means of a completely enclosed sound-insulated housing.